Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds: The Aftermath
by Orangefire23
Summary: My first fanfic, its about what happens after the events of Z-one and the Dark Signers, Yusei and Akiza knew each other during the entire story and well now they have feelings for each other how will they reveal them? It is abit AU and there will be other pairings but mainly faithshipping. Hope you enjoy. Chapter 3 out and avalable! Sorry for the late update. (Hiatus)
1. Hidden Feelings

Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds: The Aftermath

**Me: This is my very first fanfic so tell anything that I need to work on**

**Yusei: so what's this story called?**

**Me: its name is 'Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds: The Aftermath'**

**Yusei: Aftermath?**

**Me: yeah since I want to make an interesting twist I will make it a bit AU since I want to show how Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds end and also I altered the ending a slight bit but now, Yusei the disclaimer**

**Yusei: he doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds but he does own the plot and maybe future OC's**

**Me: and on with the story!**

* * *

It was a fine sunny day in New Domino while Akiza was at home with her parents while they were getting preparing for dinner.

"So Akiza" Akiza's mom said as she was cooking some ramen for the family "have you told Yusei yet"

"About what?" Akiza asked her mother

"About your crush on him" her dad said with a chuckle

"Dad!" she said blushing

"From that face I guess not" her dad chuckled "when do you plan on telling him". At the statement of when she was going to show her true feelings blushed more but she thought about it and couldn't think of a time, she was worried he would say no since he didn't really show that he probably would, she then thought if he liked her inside, she didn't know what he would say if she told him he say he liked her back or if he didn't she couldn't figure what he would say but she decided to leave it at that when her mom said "dinners ready!".

Meanwhile at the garage where Yusei, Jack and Crow live, Yusei was having the same problems as Akiza. "Come on Yusei when do you plan on telling her that you like her, everyone goes though this" his friend Crow said sitting on the couch,

"Crows right Yusei" Jack said at the kitchen making coffee since the café was closed. Yusei was on the other and was having a think about it, he was having a hard trying to figure out the answer she would say if he told her about it, for now he was quiet thinking about it until he decided to break the silence " I don't know when I will tell her I will think about it" he said trying to find out in his mind how she would react if he actually did tell her he liked her happy, overjoyed, disappointed or not really caring about it, he wouldn't know since even though he helped her a lot she probably would be thankful but still does like him. He was getting really deep into the thought but he thought that he should stop and prepare dinner since it was almost 7:00pm so he went off to the kitchen to start preparing.

Later at night Yusei was in bed wondering about what Akiza would say, he was just getting deep into thought again until he decided to stop and actually hit the sack and get to sleep. Meanwhile Akiza was also in bed thinking to in how Yusei would react too until she too decide to get to bed since she had to go to take her physics exams tomorrow and she did not want to be late. Both were still in the pickle they were in, neither of them knew what the other had to say if either revealed their true feelings how would Yusei or Akiza react when either reveals their true feelings.

* * *

**Me: so how was it? It was kinda short but still?  
**

**Yusei: fine I guess but it's not up to me**

**Me: yeah true well please review before you leave and tell me how to improve an Author needs to know how to improve, since it is my first chapter I've ever written and also I will write more chapters for this fanfic and in a few days. See ya.**


	2. One Tiny Step Closer

Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds: The Aftermath

**Me: well since I still have no reviews and 1 follower I can write the second chapter and cross my fingers, but also thanks kittkatt for becoming my first follower I really appreciate it and also my last chapter was pretty short wasn't it?**

**Yusei: are you kidding me 653 words this time aim for 1k**

**Me: sure! ^_^ and also the disclaimer**

**Yusei: fine, Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds does not belong to him but he does own the plot and maybe future OC's**

**Me: now let's go!**

* * *

It was another original day in New Domino, today the twin decided to visit Yusei, Jack and Crow at the garage along with Akiza. "Hi guys" Leo said running in,

"Hi" Akiza said after,

"Hey guys" Yusei said at the table when they got in "how's it going"

"It was fine" Akiza replied back "how was yours"

"Great"

"Fine"

"Ok" they each replied

"Well…" Leo said "what should we do?"

"Well since everything's all over, there's no one trying to destroy us, why don't we just duel?" Yusei said

"SURE!" Leo said grabbing a duel disk and activating it, Yusei did the same after.

**Duel **(this might not be as interesting as it is my fist time and since I am too lazy I will skip a bit of it around the middle(to be honest a lot))

"Me first" Leo said drawing his first card "I DRAW! And I summon Morphtronic Celfon in attack mode!"

**Later during the duel**

**Yusei=2300**

**Stardust dragon: (Attack mode) 2500 atk 2000 def**

**Formula Synchron (Synchro-Tuner): (Defence mode) 100 atk 1500 def**

**3 facedowns**

**Leo=3200**

**Power Tool Dragon: (Attack mode) 2300 atk 2500 def**

**Morphtronic Lantron (Turner): (Defence mode) 200 atk 200 def**

**2 facedowns**

"I DRAW! Leo shouted as he drew a card "and I tune level 7 Power Tool Dragon with Morphtronic Lantron and Synchro summon LIFE STREAM DRAGON!" a Yellow Dragon appeared from the bright light as the Power Tool dragons armour broke and revealed Orange Flesh

**Later **(man I am so lazy)

**Yusei=1400**

**Shooting star dragon**

**2 facedowns**

**Leo= 1200**

**Life Stream dragon**

**1 facedown**

"I now activate the spell card double attack so now I can attack twice this turn!" Yusei said "Now I attack Life Stream dragon"

"What!" Leo exclaimed as his Life points went down to 800

"And also he can attack again so now attack him directly!" he then shouted as Leo's Life Points dwindled down to zero

"Well it looks like you win Yusei" Leo said with a grin

"Yusei that was amazing!" Akiza said with a smile

"Thanks" Yusei replied

"Well I guess it's time to go" Luna said

"Sure sis" Leo said as he headed to the door

"Does Yusei like me back" Akiza thought "he doesn't really act like it so maybe or maybe not"

"What are you thinking about Akiza?" Leo asked

"Oh, don't worry its nothing important" Akiza replied

"Oh well" Leo said.

Yusei, who was also deep in thought, was thinking around the same thing "does she like me back? He kept on thinking "should I tell her or should she tell me"; his thoughts were interrupted by Crow saying

"What are you thinking about Yusei, is it about when you are going to tell her" He said with a big grin across his face

"Crow I'm I am still thinking about it I have no idea what she will say if I did tell her"

"Relax, I bet she'll say she liked you back if not I owe you 10 bucks" he said

"If only that was easy to believe I still have no idea"

"Come on Yusei you got to tell her, how else will you get over this" Jack added

"Look guys I'm still not sure but right now let's leave it at that."

"Sure but still..." Crow said. Later that day Yusei was having the same thought as a while ago although he wasn't the only one, Akiza was having the same thought as well while she was having dinner. At a later time Yusei and Akiza were heading to sleep except they couldn't stop thinking what the other would say if the other confessed. Right now Yusei and Akiza are still in the same pickle, how will they get out and if one confesses how will the other react, Find out next time.

* * *

**Me: well I was nowhere near 1k I was exactly 334 off my goal**

**Yusei: too bad!**

**Me: well next time I will use P.O.V's to make have more words but for now please review, I want to know how to improve and right now see ya! Bye**


	3. The Confession

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5ds: The Aftermath

**Me: Sorry for the late update but I was caught with things like camping with my family so yeah…, I would also like to say that I am really happy about the two reviews, thanks you very much, really appreciate it, it makes me really happy and also I will try to add more paragraphs but I am pretty bad at extending things so I will try to get 1k words for each chapter and if you may Yusei…**

**Yusei: Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds does not belong to him but the plot does and maybe future OC's**

**Me: Let's go!**

_**A/N: I am pretty bored and have absolutely don't know any way to extend it so I will move on to the part that I was thinking about for a while during camping.**_

It was a sunny day in New Domino City as Yusei was in the park waiting for Akiza.

**Yusei's P.O.V**

I had just asked Akiza to meet me at the park earlier today and well, you know why, I see her coming my way in a magenta dress that gives me a mental nosebleed, wait she's worn that before and I didn't get one so why do I have on now? Right now there 2 things either good or bad, first: I did not expect that the moment I got here a fair was set up and second: I will a harder time since she looks so good. Well now I am scared, and when am I ever scared, I better hope that I get through this its either now or never, well I think it is, I am not one to exaggerate but I guess my nerves are getting the best of me and when does that happen I hope I don't screw this up.

**Normal P.O.V**

As Akiza approached Yusei she noticed the fair behind him "Wow I didn't know he was going to take to a fair this amazing how kind of him" she thought to herself "Hey Yusei" she said to him

"Hey Akiza" he replied "You wanna go in"

"Sure" she replied as they booth entered the fair.

**Yusei's P.O.V**

I'm pretty sure that I have this in the bag; first all we did was have a look around until Akiza a Ferris wheel so we rode on that first. We soon found a roller coaster and we decide to ride that next, it wasn't much to me since I've gone faster than this in my duels but I was worried about Akiza except she was completely fine, we were a little dizzy at the end but we were fine. We had some lunch after and I brought her to the best place I could think of: the Rose Garden.

**Normal P.O.V**

As Yusei took her to the rose garden he gathered his strength, The moment they got there Akiza gasped, it was beautiful, Yusei smiled

"Akiza the reason I took here was…" when he got to the part he began to stutter "Th-that I-I-I l-like y-y"

Akiza smiled "I like you too she said",

Yusei stood there shocked, he didn't expect her to like him back all he did was kiss her and it wasn't just a normal one, it was loving kiss, Akiza returned the kiss too as the day soon ended they both said there goodbye and headed home with smiles on their faces.

When Yusei got home he quickly told his friends about it,

"Good Job Yusei" crow said" Finally"

"Wait how about you Jack, what about you and Carly"

Jacks eyes widened at the remarked, he flushed

"Uuuuuuuuuhhhhh"

Yusei smirked

"WHY YOU LITTLE…!" He said insulted

After a load of things happening during the day (I'm pretty lazy and I don't want to explain since merely not much happened), the day soon ended with Yusei and Akiza smiling in bed about the events that happened that day.

**Me: I'm sorry guys but that was nowhere near my goal but I still wrote 4 paragraphs so that's better than my usual 3, I do plan on writing a new story so I may put this story on hiatus when I the other story comes out (It is not a sequel since this one isn't finished yet). Please review and tell me how I can improve the story and make it longer, Also I am going camping again and with my cousins this time so I'm not going to update until the holidays end except I have school so probably I may be delayed. Peace**


End file.
